


Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

by lovelyfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfanfiction/pseuds/lovelyfanfiction
Summary: Hamilton gets shot defending Washington. Goes as well as it sounds.





	1. Chapter One: The Shot

Chapter One

The Shot

"We better get back to our tents, before the soldiers start worrying." Washington muttered, worry flooding into his seemingly calm eyes. He always seemed like that. Calm, generous. Anything that made a good commander. 

"Whatever you say, Sir." Hamilton said, sloppily saluting him. Hamilton had those intelligent eyes. Very unique from what many others have seen before. His eyes would get super bright like a lightbulb (whats a lightbulb? idk) appeared over his head when he came up with a brilliant idea.

They walked back to camp slowly. Hamilton kept babbling nonsense about the warand all of that.. fun stuff. When Washington heard that tiny russle in the bushes, he should've known. He should've known that the person who was angry with him would try to do this to him. What happened next was all a blur in his mind and eyes. He heard the shot ring out, going straight towards his head. But of course, Hamilton would not let that slide. He practically leaped infront of the bullet, recieving it right between his ribs. He heard the agonizing cry as Hamilton fell to the ground, clutching to his side like it was a lifeline. He heard the horrified gasp come from the bushes. He recognized the voice instantly. Charles Lee. It hit him like a bullet (no pun intended). Charles Lee was pissed off at him for not letting him be general anymore after he disobeyed Washington's orders. Washington started calling out orders to his soldiers. A doctor raced towards Hamilton, instantly pulling him into his arms and racing as fast as he could to the medical tent. Washington still just stood there in utter shock. That should've been him, falling to the ground and bleeding intensely. He stared at his bloody hand. This was Alexander's blood. Son's blood. He raced towards the bushes, grabbing Lee's sleeve and yanking him out. "How could you?!" Washington screamed at him. Lee said nothing. Just stared at him with eyes as round as saucers, full of shock. A few soldiers ran over to Washington to inform him on Hamilton's status.  
"He isn't doing well. He has already lost a lot of blood, and the wound is already infected."

Washington ignored the soldiers. Hamilton was a strong, young man. He could pull through this. Right..? 

Washington entered the medical tent, the sight horrifying. Blood was everywhere on the mattress Hamilton lay on. Doctors sturggled to find an exit for the bullet so they could get it out. Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens were right by Hamilton's side, horrified expressions plastered across their faces. "Son..." Washington muttered. Hamilton attempted to raise up a bit, but let out a loud whince from the pain. It truly was a miracle in itself that Hamilton was still conscious. He heard someone else enter the tent. Two people, actually. It was Angelica and Eliza. Eliza raced towards her husband, shoving past the doctors. She grabbed Alex's cold hand so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Angelica put a comforting hand on her shoulder. If only Alex could see the way everyone except for the busy doctors looked at him now, with their horrified expressions. "Just stay alive.. that would be enough.." Washington heard Eliza whisper. He too prayed that Hamilton would stay alive. He didn't think he could live with himself if Hamilton died. Again thoughts of how he was the one that was supposed to be unconscious on the mattress right now. How he was the one supposed to be going through torturing pain. Every now and then, Alexander would moan in his sleep. It was scary that Alex still couldn't escape the pain even in his sleep.   
"Uh oh.." He heard one of the doctors mutter. "I can already see a fever brewing.  
Great. Just great. Now Hamilton was in even more danger of dying than before. Who couldn't Charles Lee just be a normal person and accept that he disobeyed orders, and he paid the price. He noticed how Alex began to sweat. The doctor walked towards Washington and pulled him aside to somewhere private. "Sir, Hamilton is not going to make it. It is almost guarenteed. He already has a high fever, and it's only been a few hours. And there is no way we can get the bullet out without puncturing his lungs. Washington almost fainted from shock. How?! Why did Hamilton's life have to end the way it will. Charles Lee scum is going to pay the price. Literally.


	2. Someone has left us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is uh... gone. Everyone sobs. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO ok second chapter. Sorry I'm really obsessed with this series!!!11! LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME HAPPYYY

       A day had gone by since Hamilton had gotten shot. Charles Lee had been sent to some kind of prison after very little debating. It had been so quiet without Hamilton there. Everyone kept asking where Hamilton was, and he just said, "He isn't feeling well.." But that wasn't true. Soon, everyone began to realize too. Washington just seemed so down in the dumps. He decided to leave someone else in charge. He felt the need to check on Hamilton. As he walked out of the building, a thought kept going round and round his brain like a horse on a carousel (Melanie Martinez ref, shh). What if I visit right during his final moments? What if he is already dead..? He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't help but feel that they were going to happen.

  
       He entered the medical tent reluctantly. Hamilton was awake, gripping onto his wife's hand. Alex smiled softly, his eyes beginning to droop suddenly. "Son!" He almost cried, rushing to his side.

  
       "Sir.." Alex weakly rasped. "I-I know this may seem very sudden, but.." He broke into a quick coughing fit, soon it broke away. "But I must end my journey here in this world. I've enjoyed my time with you, and everyone standing in this tent right now.."

  
       Washington began to tear. No, no, no, no. "Son.. Please.. You have people still in this world that care about you and need you.." He grabbed Alex's other hand.

  
       He heard Alex whisper, "I love you Eliza... I'll see you all on the other side." Before his eyes slowly closed. Then he died. Eliza let out a shriek louder than any other he had heard before. He too broke into loud sobbing. He hugged Alexander, the coldness of Alex's skin seeped into his own. Everyone around him broke into tears. If only Alex saw this. If only Alex saw the people who cared about him bursting into tears. Suddenly a man walked into the tent, and a horrified expression was painted across his face by an imaginary force. Aaron Burr. Burr walked towards his friend, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks uncontrollably. Washington attempted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away. Burr had been somewhat friends with Alexander. But even though they were only friends, it was obvious Burr was shocked and heartbroken. A doctor pulled Washington aside.

  
       "I am so sorry.. We tried our hardest, but after a while we couldn't do anymore." The doctor seemed to be very sorrowful aswell.  
Washington only nodded. His face was reddened from sobbing. He stumbled blindly back into the tent. Alexander's face was rid of all color, leaving him looking deathly pale. He would trade his life with Alexander's. He should be the one, being dead on the bloody mattress. If only Alexander hadn't leaped in front of that bullet. But Washington was also very grateful. Alexander saved his life. Now he owed Alex his life. But there was nothing he could do now. He could only wait until he joined Alexander on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I made anyone break into ugly sobbing :)


	3. George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington is depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This may be kind of depressing. Sorry :)

        _Washington sobbed as Hamilton's breathing stopped, and the hand he held went cold. "Son!" he had cried, instantly lifting up his waist up and hugging him tightly. Laurens had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, even though he was crying intensely as well. Washington crying was a rare sight. But he still cried. And he cried when he was pulled away by a couple doctors to have him calm down. Now Alexander was dead. He had lost a son._

 

      

       Washington sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He quietly cried, making sure not to awake Martha. The only thought that was in his head was Hamilton. He felt extremely guilty that Washington had watched Hamilton suffer, and had done nothing. All he did was hope that Hamilton would pull through. And now, he was gone. He thought back to another time like this, except Hamilton had survived. A British spy had paid for a drink for Washington, but it had been poisoned. He had given the drink to Hamilton, and he had been in the bathroom, yacking into the toilet bowl. He had held Hamilton in his arms as Hamilton cried out with pain. He did all he could. (Credit to @CivilBores for this event. Go check out her work, "Ten Things One Thing"!) Hamilton had survived the odds that time. But he didn't this time. He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he looked back to see Martha with a lit candle.

  
       "Honey, it is so late. I think you should get some sleep..." She whispered softly. Then she noticed his reddened face. "Oh, honey, your crying!" She whispered, wiping away his tears with a finger. "I know you miss him... But he is in a happier place." She reassured him.

  
       "I know... It felt so weird at work today. Everone was miserable. I didn't have my Right Hand Man beside me." Washington began to cry once more. Martha hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "I love you, Martha." He whispered softly.

  
       "I love you, too." She whispered. They both went to bed, getting a good nights sleep.

 

  
       Washington entered the funeral home. He had done his best to clean his face up after another hour of sobbing, but it was obvious he had been crying for a bit. He sat down besides Laurens, who had his head in his hands. "I know..." Washington muttered. He already knew what Laurens was thinking. I sat there and did nothing as Alex suffered. He placed a reassuring hand on Laurens' back, who turned his extremely red face towards him. Washington smiled softly.

       It was time for the burial. Many hard workers had made a beautiful gravestone for Alexander. LArger than many of the gravestones surrounding his. He took Alexander's hand one last time. It was icy cold, and his face showed no sign of life whatsoever. Then the workers ushered everyone surrounding the casket away, and they lowered it into the ground. They covered it with dirt. That was the last time he would ever see Hamilton. He placed a bouquet of flowers onto the grave, as did many others. He began to sob once more, and Eliza walked over slowly, her face extremely red, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone would miss Hamilton. If only he had stayed alive. That would've been enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the next chapters are going to be everyone's POV after Hamilton's death. Next is Eliza ;)
> 
> Hope I didn't break your hearts too much!


	4. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton and Phillip Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip starts crying about Alex's death and Eliza plays toys with him to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might make you feel like your heart got ripped out because little Phillip is in this!

      _Eliza shrieked as Alexander's eyes closed for the final time. This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. Angelica put her hand on Eliza's back, but she jerked away. She was too upset to want comforting. As soon as Washington set Hamilton down, she rested her head on his chest. Maybe there would be a faint pulse. But no, there was not. He was gone. Her Alexander was gone._

 

  
       She woke up, the sun glaring in her eyes. She looked around for Alexander, but she assumed he was in his office. Then she remembered. He was gone. His spot on the bed was cold. She got up and did her daily routine. Got dressed, got Phillip up, got him breakfast, etc,. It was so quiet without Alex there. He would always be getting himself ready for work, and playing with Phillip for a bit. He had been a wonderful father to Phillip. Phillip ran up to her, and she already knew what the question was.

  
       "Mama, where is daddy?" He asked, his huge round eyes full with innocence.

  
       "He had to go out for a bit... I'm sure he will be back soon." She lied, trying to sound as convincing as she could. "How about you go play with your toys!"

  
       "But I don't have anyone to play with!" He pouted. His eyes began to tear up. "He isn't coming back, is he..?" He whispered.

  
       She couldn't lie to him again. At some point he would need to know what had truly happened. "No sweetie... He is gone." Phillip let out a heart-wrenching scream, and ran up to his room, slamming the door. Eliza, broke into sobs. But when she heard something shatter upstairs, she ran up, swung open the door, and founda glasss that had a stupid little drawing on it. It had been from Alexander. But of course, she could hear the low sobs coming from the closet. It was way too upsetting to be mad at him. She opened the closet door softly to find a little Phillip hugging his knees, and holding a picture. She bent down beside him, and he instatnly grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him tightly. Then she looked at the picture with him. It was a sloppy painting, and it said 'I swear I'll be around for you.'. Then there was a picture with Phillip and him standing together. "I'm sure daddy will come down from heaven sometimes and play toys with you, OK?" She whispered, kissing his forehead.

  
       He lit up at that. "OK! Do you want to play toys with me then?"

  
       "Sure, sweetie." She said, smiling softly. For the rest of the day, she played toys with Phillip and sang him songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed getting your guts ripped out. Leave comments and Kudos it makes me happy. And sorry that I didn't upload this weekend, I didn't feel like it.


	5. John Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens is depressed pretty much, and Washington gives him a life lesson. Only after Laurens gives him a lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while to write because I've been procrastinating all week. So yeah. Hopefully chapters will become a bit more consistent.

_Laurens watched as Alexander closed his eyes. The shame rose in his stomach. He had done nothing to help Alex with his wound. Nothing. Now he was on the other side. Alex would not live to see our glory. To see his country grow strong. (Laurens didn't know it, but soon he would join Alexander). He attempted to get to Alexander's side, but Mulligan and Lafayette held him back. Lafayette pulled him into a hug, and Laurens dug his face into his coat._

  
  
       Laurens walked onto the field, his head low. It had been about a week after Alex died, but he wasn't really sure. He had lost track of time. It was obvious he hadn't been really taking care of himself. After work he would just go home and go to bed. The same routine every day. Washington had told him to take better care of himself, but he would just walk away. Instead of checking in with Washington, he just headed straight towards his tent. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see nothing. His heart began to beat really fast. He picked up the pace towards his tent. He heard Washington call his name, but he still entered his tent anyway. He threw his bags down, and even after something shattered in the bag, he sat down on the cold mattress. It was so quiet without Hamilton around to keep everyone entertained. He heard someone enter the tent, and he already knew who it was. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He hadn't even realized it before. He had been lost in his own deep thoughts. Washington lay a hand on his shoulder, but was silent. "Sir..." John muttered, giving him a tiny salute.

  
       "Son, you really need to take care of yourself. You'll end up being an easy target for British soldiers." Washington whispered softly, obvious worry and concern being blurted out in his voice.

  
       "I'd rather die, so it doesn't matter..." Laurens whispered, feeling more hot tears spilling over his freckled cheeks. He remembered when Alexander would comment about how his freckles looked like stars. It was cute. He hugged his knees, and let his chin rest on his kneecap.

  
       "Son... Everyone here needs your strength and cour-"  
Laurens stood up and shrieked, "Everyone here would be better off without me. You are just upset that now we are not going to win the war because your 'right hand man' isn't here! You are just upset that you don't have someone to do your work for you!" Tears had been spilling over his cheeks every second. He stomped out, without even grabbing his stuff. Lafayette must've heard the screaming, because he was right outside the tent. John stomped right past him, and off the field. He threw his stupid hat down. He left the field.

  
-  
     

        Laurens woke up in his bed to the sound of knocking at the door. He looked out the window, and saw Washington at the door. He threw something hard at the door to get him to go away. He saw Washington flinch away from the door, and walk away. John was in no mood to talk to Washington at the moment. He had better things to do than to waste his time. Then, he heard Washington knock again. He decided to get this over with. He swung open the door, his face obviously dark with anger. Washington stiffened, and took a deep breath.

  
       "Son, when was the last time you ate?"

  
       There were a few beats of silence.

  
       "Um, I don't know. Maybe a bit before-" He stopped. He didn't dare mention the event that had happened a week ago. Washington had been heartbroken by the event. "Maybe last week?" He ventured. Washington's eyes instantly went distant. Obvious memories of when Hamilton was alive raced around his brain. Laurens began to close the door slowly to get his attention. Washington gave an instant 'wait' gesture. It began to rain lightly. He invited Washington inside, just so he wasn't standing out in the cold rain. Washington accepted the offer gratefully. He stepped inside and closed the door gently.

  
       "Son, I know you miss Alexander... But you need to move on. We all do. I sit there and cry myself to sleep, knowing that I didn't do anything to save him. But, he is in a better place. And, I need you to start taking care of yourself again. I'm giving you a week off, to pull yourself together."

  
       "Sir there is no need-"

  
       "Too bad. You need time alone. Lafayette and Mulligan are worried greatly about you. I'm worried about you, too... Have a good night, Laurens." He stood up, obviously getting prepared to walk through the now-pouring rain.

  
       "Goodnight, sir." He whispered, his voice beginning to crack. His eyes began to tear up again, and he covered his eyes with his hands. Washington looked at him sympathetically, then walked out. Laurens curled up on the couch, and fell asleep with hot tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I gave a sad ending because the last ending was super cheesy. Leave comments and kudos, it makes me happy!


	6. Part 2 of John Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Laurens take a walk, and they accidentally walk past a certain cemetary. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this extra John Laurens chapter was requested by @Raven_The_Birb ! So yeah, this was kind of depressing to write.

_Alexander and Laurens ran onto the field together, weapons in hand, ready to fight this battle. They couldn't be anymore thrilled. They both felt a hand on their back, and they turned around to see Washington with a stern look on his face. Laurens guessed that he noticed them both stiffen, because his expression softened. "Be safe," He said, concern in his voice. He was specifically eyeing Alex. They both saluted him, and joined the fight._

  
-

  
John woke up early for work. Then he remembered the talk he and Washington had the night prior to today. "Take the week off. You need to pull yourself together," Washington had told him. He guessed he should at least eat something. He knew that was what Alexander would encourage him to do. He stood up, grabbed an apple, and sat right back down. After taking a few bites, he soon realized how starving he was. He gobbled it down, and ate a couple pieces of bread. Then he decided to take care of himself for once. He did his usual routine before a couple of weeks ago. His mind seemed to forget his grief for once. But once he had finished, clean and no longer starving, grief seemed to wash over him once again. He collapsed onto the couch. A couple of tears fell down his cheeks fell down his cheeks before this a quiet knock at the door. He opened the door, and Washington stood over him. Washington's look instantly softened after seeing Laurens' red face.

  
"Do you, I don't know, want to go on a walk? Just to relieve some stress... or grief..," Washington said, but without letting him answer, pulled him out the door.

  
Laurens didn't really mind. Not just because he was walking casually besides one of the most powerful people in the 'country' (as so he called it), but because it did seem to relieve some stress. The lonliness of home without Alexander had built up stress. He hadn't realized as he walked along the rough sidewalk, a few tears were sliding down his cheeks. Washington finally noticed with widened eyes, and placed a hand on shoulder. A couple people looked on with shocked, and confused looks. The word had not gotten out yet that Alexander had died. He knew that it would get out soon enough.

  
"If you want to talk about it, you always have me," He said with a soft smile. Laurens looked up with wide, bloodshot eyes. Washington nodded kindly.

  
"I definitely need someone to talk to," He croaked, suprised at how weak he sounded. It was enough to make Washington's breath catch, before releasing into a deep sigh. Laurens haulted suddenly to a stop besides a small public garden. He picked a few flowers, all a beautiful purple color. He looked at the flowers for a moment, and he gripped them tightly. A few tears noticably fell onto the flowers, staining them. He stood next to Washington again, and began the walk once again. "It's been so lonely, depressing, quiet," Laurens muttered quietly. His voice had raised a bit, but not in anger. More tears spilled down his cheeks. Washington muttered a few sooting incoherent words to him. He seemed to calm down at that, and they began their walk once again.

  
-

  
The silent walk had gotten a bit more cheerful, Washington keeping Laurens good company. The talk increased. But then they both went dead silent. They were passing the cemetary. "I-I'll be right back." Laurens instantly said, and opened the gate quickly. The tree's leaves blew gently in the cool breeze. The cemetary was too beautiful, especially a place ith a bunch of dead people buried. Then he saw it. That one larger gravestone that he would always remember. He slowly walked towards, almost afraid to go near it.

  
-

  
He stood by the grave. He stared at the beautiful letters that had been carved into the gravestone using calligraphy. He slowly pulled out the purple flowers he had picked, and then bent down to gently place them on the grave. Tears began to well up in his already bloodshot eyes. His legs almost seemed to give out as he collapsed onto his knees. He let out wretching sobs, with each one his body shook a bit. He never felt pure pain like this. Never. Now he knew how Alexander felt when his mother died. The sobs kept coming, over and over. At one point he had stopped crying, but his body was still fidgety. He wished that it could all be over. The pain, the suffering, everything. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard quiet but quick footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Washington with a soft expression.

  
"I got worried that you fell into a grave or something," he awkwardly laughed, but his voice cracked a bit.

  
"Don't worry, I don't feel too reckless at the moment," he said light-heartedly. His heart still ached though. It ached even when Washington placed a shaky yet comforting hand on his back. His heart ached when he stood up, and began to walk back to his house. His heart ached when Washington left, and Laurens got ready for bed. But, his heart went into rest once he fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you enjoyed it! Your guys sweet comments always make me happy. Also, I was one for a while because I got pretty sick, so yeah. :(


	7. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic run-through of what happened from Alexander Hamilton's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, THIS IS THE END!  
> And I know I skipped Lafayette and Mulligan. It would just be the same thing over and over. Depressing. I added a few jokes through this one because I needed something to laugh at.

_"I love you, Eliza. I'll see you all on the other side," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him. He heard a shriek from Eliza, a shout from Washington, and a sob escaping John's throat. It was the last time he would ever hear them again, he thought. Then everything went silent. He was gone._

  
-

  
Hamilton was looking at the blood-covered battle field. What a shame it was. It was hard to watch hundreds of men die right in fron of your eyes. A man in war never wanted to be alone. As if on cue of that thought, Washington walked over, his eyes flooded with worry. He let out a small wince.

  
"We better get back to camp, before the other soldiers begin to worry," Washington fretted, beginning to check for everything in the small bag he had slung over his shoulder. Hamilton checked his own, not like there was anything important in there. Just a few quills, and multiple reports he had written last night. He never seemed to stop writing, even though he'd rather fight for the good of his nation.

  
"Whatever you say, sir," Hamilton grinned. He and Washington had a close bond. But they quarreled often, whether its Hamilton not taking care of himself or where to set up a new camp. He didn't mind. He always talked, anyway. So he still walked back with Washington towards the camp. He cheerily (is that a word? dont feel like looking it up) talked about the war and the multiple reports he had written last night. Then there was a small rustle in the bushes (i totally spelled that wrong first chapter).

  
Then he saw the face of the rifle. He leaped in front of the bullet that had escaped the rifle. The bullet teared (or tore) through his skin. He let out an agonizing cry as he fell to the now-blood-covered grass. He slapped a hand over his chest (is it abdomen? i seriously dont know) to feel warm, sticky blood oozing out of the wound. He heard Washington shouting "Oh my god," over and over, his voice raising with each shout. He faded out of consciousness. But he was dragged by an invisible force back into consciousness, and he was being layed down onto a mattress. Blood was still pouring out of his wound quickly. He watched the tent flap open up to Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan. Horror was plastered across their faces. Then Washington entered. Oh god did he look horrified.

  
"Son," he heard Washington mutter.

  
"'M not-" he attempted to croak before coughing up a bit of blood. He groaned. He knew death was coming. But his heart fluttered as Eliza and Angelica rushed in. A loud gasp came from Eliza, and before he knew it, she was shoving past the doctors and grabbing his hands.

  
"Just stay alive, that would be enough," she muttered gently, rubbing his hand against her cheek. He smiled.

  
-

  
"A fever is brewing," a doctor whispered to Washington. Then he heard more words. "He's not going to make it. It is guarenteed. It would be an absolute miracle if he survived." His heart dropped a bit, but not really. He knew it was coming, but hearing the words made his heart drop a bit.

  
"It's so cold," He whined. He snuggled into the blankets, and he fell asleep.

  
-

  
He woke up to the agonizing pain in the wound. He whimpered loudly, and attempted to roll over. But that just led to more pain and another whimper. He could feel his organs beginning to shut down. He let out a loud cry as he began to cough up blood. A doctor rushed in, gasped, and held out a bucket for him. Once he had finished pretty much letting out all his blood (at least what was left of it), he collapsed into the pillows. Eliza woke, and rushed to his side. He was comforted by her cool hand reaching his. Then Washington and the others entered the tent.

  
"Son!" Washington almost cried, and wobbled over to him.

  
Hamilton gave a quiet explanation about what might happen next. Washington couldn't seem to control his tears. Eliza cried loudly.

  
"I love you, Eliza. I'll see you all on the other side," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him. He heard a shriek from Eliza, a shout from Washington, and a sob escaping John's throat. It was the last time he would ever hear them again, he thought. Then everything went silent. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the big THANK YOU!  
> I had not expected this to get so much attention! But your comments would always make me blush! Thank you uys so much! Leave requests for the next fan fic in the comments!


End file.
